Rouge's Boy Toy
by Jerimiah the Fox
Summary: Knuckles got his Master Emerald stolen! He sends a friend to retrieve it from Rouge the bat. But when he gets there, he is in for a surprise.


Rouges' Boy Toy Disclaimer: This isn't related to any of my other stories; instead it will be just a series of one or two chapter stories. Well it might, if this is really liked, I might continue this series.

* * *

As the warm, Mobius sun started to rise, a certain red echidna walked down a stone road.

"Ahh… Feel that sun, first thing in the morning." He said as he glanced at the sun rise.

"Dude… I can't believe you dragged me out of my bed for this…" said his friend with a yawn. His friend was "Jerimiah". A tall, brown fox. His eyes were hazel, his tail was unusually long, and his muzzles, or whiskers, were a bit scraggly. He wore his (now) trademark clothes.

A black jacket with orange, brownish parallel lines going down the side of the sleeves, it was open in the middle, showing a white t-shirt. Also, on his right foot, he had a pair of green sneakers, on his left, blue sneakers. The style was the same as Tails' shoes. He also had a pair of black, fingerless gloves, instead of having white gloves like almost everyone else.

"Stop your whining!" said Knuckles. "I get up at this time everyday!

And still have enough energy to my stuff!" he said louder, making Jerimiah jump a bit. "Ok dude, ok… Don't go all crazy and stuff." Said Jerimiah, now wide awake. Knuckles scoffed and continued walking.

"I don't know why you need to protect this huge rock, it doesn't seem very valuable to me." He said.

Knuckles then narrowed his eyes at the brown fox. "This emerald powers the Chaos Emeralds! Without them, Sonic wouldn't be able to save our world from Eggman!" he said, agitated. "Don't get your panties in a bunch…" said Jerimiah, bored.

They reached the steps to where the Master Emerald was and walked up. As they reached the top, Jerimiah asked, "What would happen if the Master Emerald was shattered into pieces?"

"Just that I need to find those pieces quickly as possible so the ME would work again." He said as they are now halfway up.

"What would happen if you didn't find them in time?" he asked again. "Nothing, but the sooner the better. I don't want that bat to find th…" Knuckles stopped mid-sentence as they reached the top.

Knuckles looked and saw the Master Emerald has been taken off its pedestal.

Jerimiah looked and put his hands on his hips, "Well, that's a darn shame." Knuckles clenched his fist and said angrily "ROUGE!" "How do you know it was her?" asked Jerimiah. Knuckles then stomped to the pedestal and picked up a card.

"Cause! She always leaves these stupid fucking cards when she steals something!" he yelled.

The card had a purple edge, it had an outline of Rouge blowing a kiss to you. Jerimiah blushed as he looked at the card. He had a crush on Rouge for a long time, and whenever he saw her, his face grew red.

"Im so sick of her doing shit like this!" yelled Knuckles as he threw the card off the shrine. "Come on dude, you cant blame her for liking jewels." Said Jerimiah as he tried to calm him down.

"That's easy for you to say. You never had anything stolen from you." Said Knuckles as he faced his friend.

Jerimiah nodded and said, "What if I go and ask for the jewel back?" Knuckles looked at him like he was crazy and laughed. "Like she is going to give it to you!" Jerimiah's ears drooped down a little in sadness.

Knuckles saw this and patted his back. "Come on dude, im joking." "Yeah right." Said Jerimiah, his head hanging low. "No dude, im not.

Ok it was a bit funny when you said that, but we both know that Rouge wouldn't give you the Master Emerald, even if you ask nicely." Said Knuckles. "You never know." Said Jerimiah.

Knuckles chuckled at his optimistic friend. "Fine then, you can go ask." He said to him smiling. Jerimiah smiled as his ears perked back up.

He ran down the stairs of the stone shrine as Knuckles yelled "I still don't think she will give it to you!" As Jerimiah ran out of view, Knuckles shook his head, chuckling, "Crazy kid."

**Later… **

As the brown fox ran to the door, he began to think.

"Just stay calm and ask for the Master Emerald, the worse thing she can do is say no, right?" He knocked on the door. He waited a couple seconds and Rouge opened it, she wore her usually attire. "Hi Jerry." She said, calling him by his nickname she gave him.

Jerimiah's tail wagged quickly as he blushed. "Hi Rouge." He said, trying to keep himself from stuttering. "What can I do you for?" she asked. "A kiss." Jerimiah thought.

"I wanted to know if you can give Knuckles the Chaos Emerald back." He managed to say. Rouge looked at him, then laughed.

"Like I'm giving that up! He kept me from getting it for years, and now I finally have it! I'm not giving it to him." She said. "Ok, just wanted to know if you would give it back."

Jerimiah said as he quickly turned around and walked away. "Cant believe Knuckles sent him to do his business."

Rouge thought. "I know Jerry is my friend, but he cant really talk to anyone without stuttering or being nervous.

How he can talk to the guys is a mystery, so is how he can talk to any of the girls for more than a minute without stuttering."

She then took a quick look at the brown fox as he walked away. Her blue eyes looked down at his body, she looked at his butt as his tail wagged. "Cute ass though." She thought.

Later…

Jerimiah sat in the tree, looking over at Rouge's house. It was night, crickets were chirping, owls were hooting, and the moon was a full. "Cant believe Knuckles made me go back to steal the Master Emerald."

He said under his breath. He got down from the tree and quietly walked to the house, he stepped evenly onto the floor to reduce noise.

He walked to a window and looked in. It was the bedroom, the lights were off but he can make out a bed, dresser, and a few other things. He opened the window and stepped inside.

Using his electric powers, he saw in nigh vision. One of his unique powers was to be able to change and bend the light that came into his eyes, either strengthen it, or to dull it.

"If I was the Master Emerald, where would I be…" he thought. "Another day, another jewel." He heard. "Time for a well deserved shower." She said. "DAMN!" Jerimiah thought.

He quickly got on the floor and rolled under the bed. "Ah, here we are." Rouge said as she opened the door. Jerimiah covered his mouth, in hopes that Rouge wont hear him breathing, he also made his eyes see normally now.

He saw her feet move from the end of the bed, to the side. Jerimiah shifted his body without making noise, and moved his head to see what was going on. He peeked, and saw Rouge with a towel wrapped around her and holding pajamas.

"Please don't drop the towel, please don't…" he thought as he blushed. The second he thought that, Rouge opened her bathroom door and turned on the light. Then she dropped the towel.

Jerimiah's jaw dropped as he saw the back of Rouge's wonderful body. Her wide hips, her firm, luscious and round ass.

He even saw her large cleavage from the side a bit. "Oh…" Jerimiah moaned quietly as he felt himself get hard. His hazel eyes looked at her nice, tan body.

From the top of her white hair, down to her glistening pinkness that was between her nice legs.

On instinct, Jerimiah's hand went to his waist, but Rouge stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

Jerry snapped out of it and crawled out from under the bed. "Whoa…" he thought. "Her boobs are bigger than I thought!" he thought to himself. But he soon remembered the task at hand, get the Master Emerald.

He looked around the room, he shifted the weight on his feet evenly so he won't make any noise when he walked.

He looked inside her closet, only finding a ton of shoes and a bunch of other jewels lying around. "What is it with woman and shoes?" he thought as he slowly closed the door.

"Where is it at?" he mumbled as he left her bedroom, the shower still running. He looked in the kitchen, nothing.

In the guest room, nothing.

In the garage, nothing.

In the sex dungeon, nothing.

Wait, sex dungeon?

He ignored it and kept on looking. "Where the hell is it!?" he yelled in his mind.

He went to her garage again and looked around. He looked around in it, but tripped on a broom.

"Gah!" he yelled, but covered his mouth. The broom knocked over a bucket, under it was a small keypad. "huh?" he thought as he went to it.

Using his powers, he placed his hand on it and went inside the keypads mainframe. Changing the security code. He got out of it and entered it.

6969 He chuckled as he put in the number. It beeped, then the wall behind it opened, showing the Master Emerald in a glass case. "Found it!" he said as he went to grab it.

His hand barely touched it as a white rag went over his mouth. "Mff!" he tried to scream, but felt sleepy. The figure behind him dropped him to the floor as Jerimiah was out cold.

2 hours later…

"Huh… what?" said the brown fox as he slowly opened his eyes. He was tied to a wooden chair in a dark room.

"So you were the one sneaking in my house!" Yelled a angry Rouge as she stood in front of him.

She wore purple pajamas, since it was night and she just got out of the shower. "Wha…?" said the confused Jerimiah.

"Don't play with me Jerimiah! You snuck in my house and were trying to see me naked!" she said, more irritated.

He blushed and said, "I didn't mean to see you naked!" "You saw me naked!"

She screamed, her face red with anger. "It was on accident!" Said Jerimiah, scared. "I just came for the Master Emerald!" he said. Rouge got close to his face, "Knuckles put you up to this?" "Yes." He replied truthfully.

"Look, Rouge, it was on accident that I saw you naked, honest. I like you, and I wouldn't just go in your house and spy on you as you change." He said, a little less scared.

"What did you see?" she asked, almost sounding interested. "Just, your butt, and some side boob."

He replied, looking down. Rouge blushed and smirked, "That was all?" "Yes, it was honestly a accident. Please forgive me."

He said, a little ashamed. She put her hand under his chin and lifted his head. "Its ok Hun, I understand that you just wanted the Master Emerald back, and that seeing me naked was just a accident."

She said sweetly. "Really?" he asked, a little surprised. "Yes hun." She cupped his cheek with her hand.

His blush even harder as she leaned in, her blue eyes sparkling. "Rouge, what are you…?' His lips were cut off, only to meet Rouges lips. She closed her eyes as they kiss, she tried to work her tongue into his mouth.

Jerimiah had his eyes wide open, shocked and confused, but soon, his eyes closed as well.

He allowed access of Rouges tongue into his mouth, their tongues tangled and wrestled each other. Jerimiah let out soft moans, his tail wagging, and his face red from blushing too much. Rouge pulled out and Jerimiah just stared at her.

"Rouge…" he said. She started to unbutton the top of her pajamas. "Come on Jerry, I know you want this." The she unbuttoned the top three, showing some of her cleavage.

Jerimiah couldn't take his eyes off, he wanted more. SPROING! Rouge looked around. "What the hell was that?" she said.

"T-t-that was m-m-m-my…" Jerimiah stuttered. Rouge looked down at him, her eyes widened as she looked at his stiff cock poke through his fur. "Well well well…" she said as she got on her knees. His cock was long, one of the biggest she has seen.

Its shaft was dark brown skin, it was thick and it throbbed as she looked at it. "Never knew it was this big…" she said as she licked her lips. "Its big?" Asked Jerimiah, unsure.

"You bet your Mexican ass it is." She said as she grabbed the shaft of it. Jerimiah let out a soft gasp.

She slowly rubbed it, from its tip to its base.

"I cant believe you have to carry this thing with you all day." She said as her free hand went and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. It fell down, showing a nice black bra, held only by two thin straps over the shoulder.

"You like what you see?" she asked the brown fox. "Yes…" he said as he stared at her large, juicy, firm breasts. She stopped rubbing him and put her hands behind her back. She undid the strap and let the bra fall to the floor.

She used her arms to squeeze her tits together and said, "I bet you want a taste of these, don't you fox boy?"

"Yes…." He moaned as he stared, almost drooling. She stood up and walked to him slowly. She grabbed his head and pulled them into her tits. "Suck on them Jerry, I know you want to." She moaned.

Jerimiah opened his mouth, his tongue licked the inside of her tits. "Ohh…" she moaned at his wide tongue. He pulled out a little and gently licked around the nipple of her left tit. "Yes…" she moaned.

She rubbed the back of his head as she squeezed her right boob. He gently began to nibble on it with his teeth. "That's it Jerry, you got it." She moaned as she started to feel wet. He sucked harder on it, and bit harder also. "Yes!" she moaned.

Rouge then got her right hand and let it drift downward too Jerimiahs' manhood.

She grabbed the shaft of it and rubbed slowly. "Ohh…" he moaned. She then got on her knees, near his throbbing member. "Such a big dick… bet you cant wait to fill my pussy with it." She said with a wink.

He nodded as she rubbed faster. "Ohh… better than masturbating…" he moaned. She rubbed him faster, and faster.

Soon, pre-cum was coming out the tip of it. He moaned as Rouge looked at the sticky, semi-clear fluid. "Wow, you must be enjoying this a lot to leak this much pre-cum." She said.

Jerimiah was speechless, he just sat there, staring. Rouge then opened her mouth, she guided the tip of his cock to her mouth. She licked the sticky fluid as some still came out. Jerimiah shuttered at the feeling.

His dick throbbed as Rouge licked it, now from the head, down to the base. "Mmm… Jerry, you are so warm." She moaned as she went back to licking. The veins on his cock bulged, his member throbbed with each lick of her bat tongue.

She wrapped her lips around the head of his member, her tongue licking the tip of it. "Rouge…" Jerimiah moaned. He never felt like this ever in his life. He always had wet dreams of this happening, but never imagined it will ever happen in his life.

Her lips went farther down his cock, her tongue circling around the shaft. More pre-cum went into her mouth. "Yes… Rouge…" he moaned. Rouge bobbed her head up and down on his cock, swallowing the pre-cum that went into her mouth.

She pulled him out of her mouth and said, "My god Fox Boy, your pre-cum is so hot!" "It always felt hot." Jerimiah said. Rouge smiled as she reinserted him back into her mouth, going up and down on his massive cock. She hummed, the vibrations made Jerimiah moan louder.

"Rouge… im gonna…" he said, panting. Rouge then deep throated him, all 9 inches went down her mouth and throat. "Ah!" he screamed in pleasure as his warm, fox cum went straight down her throat and mouth. Rouge slowly pulled him out of her mouth, smiling.

She opened and showed a white pool of cum resting on her tongue. She then closed her mouth and swallowed the remainder of his cum. "Rouge…" he panted. "Shh…" she said as she got up and un tied his hands. "Follow me…" she said in a sultry tone as she took his hand to another room.

"Where are we going?" he asked as she opened a door. "My room, I want you to return the favor." She laid on the bed, her legs on the air, she got the tops of her pajama bottoms and slowly raised them up to her knees, showing her sweet, wet, pinkness… "Ohhh…" Jerimiah moaned as he looked. "Get on your knees." Rouge ordered.

He complied, he kneeled at the foot of her bed. "Its simple hon, just stick your tongue out and lick this pussy."

She ordered. Jerimiah got closer to her pinkness, he put his hands on her thighs. He leaned his face forward and stuck out his tongue. The tip of his tongue touched her wet pussy, the taste was sweet to him. Rouge let out a soft moan, "Like the taste?"

"Yeah…" Jerimiah said as he slowly moved his tongue up and down her flower. "ahhh…" Rouge moaned.

His tongue went slow at first, but picked up on speed. "That's it…." Rouge moaned as she kicked off her pajama bottoms, kicking them to the side of the room. Jerimiah licked faster, then he slowly inserted his tongue.

"Ahh!" Rouge moaned, she squirmed at the sudden feel of his tongue. His tongue pleasured her insides, her pussy got wetter and wetter as it squirmed inside of her. "Fuck yeah…" she moaned.

Her juices were so sweet, he didn't want to stop eating her out. "Fuck yeah Jerimiah, faster come on…" His tongue went up and down in her, making her squeal in pleasure. "YES!" she moaned as she got close to her climax.

Her hands went to to back of his head, holding onto it, pushing his face into her pussy. "Im coming!" she screamed. Her juices sprayed out of her pussy, covering Jerimiah's' face.

He stood up and licked her juices off his lips. Rouge sat up and licked some off his muzzle, his fur tickling her tongue.

"Lay down fox boy, time for the next part." She said as she threw him to the bed. "Be gentle…" he said, his voice cracked a little even though he hit puberty already.

"Maybe…." She teased as she sat on top of him. His cock was hard again, and throbbing. She lifted her hips above his waist, she grabbed his shafted and slowly guided the head of it to her soaking wet pussy. Her juices dripped onto Jerimiahs' crotch, nuts, and cock.

"Let my juices lube it up a bit…" she said with a smirk. She then looked at Jerimiah. "Never thought you would be in bed with me tonight, huh Fox Boy?" she teased.

"No, Miss Rouge." He replied. She smirked and slowly lowered her hips, the head of his cock entered her pussy. "Ohh…" she moaned. His cock was the biggest she has ever seen, so she wanted to go slow.

She let go of it and continued to lower herself. "Damn…" Jerimiah muttered as he felt himself inside of her.

"Gah!" Rouge screamed as she lowered herself, fully inserting him. Her walls widened at the new cock in her. "So… good…" The Mexican fox said.

"If you think just being inside of me is good, just wait till I move my hips." Rouge said, smirking. Slowly, she moved her hips back and forth, making a thrusting motion. "Ohhh…" Jerimiah moaned.

"Want me to go faster?" Rouge asked, her hips still moving on his big cock. "Yes…." He asked, starting to pant.

She smirked again and went faster, Jerimiah put his hands on her hips, starting to thrust into her.

"Oh!" she yelped at the first thrust, but soon, her small yelps went into moans. "Fuck yeah baby…" she muttered as she bit her lip. Jerimiah continued thrusting, picking up speed.

"Come on, I know you wanted to fuck my wet pussy since the day you saw me." She said as she leaned forward, her large boobs rubbing against his furry chest. He blushed as she talked dirty, "Oh yes Rouge, I wanted to my whole life."

"Good…" she moaned as she kissed him, sticking her tongue ito his mouth.

Jerimiah did the same, but his tongue was stronger, soon he started to suck on her tongue, tasting a mix of his cum and her juices. He thought his cum would taste bitter, but it actually tasted kinda sweet.

No wonder Rouge swallowed it all. "Yeah baby, teach this bat a lesson." She moaned as her hand went to her perfect, round ass and slapped it.

Jerimiah did the same, he got one hand from his hip and smacked her ass. "Ah!" she screamed. "Harder!" she yelled. He did it again… and again… and again…

"Leave marks on me you son of a bitch! I want you to mark me!" she yelled as his cock thrusted harder and faster into her.

"Yes!" he yelled. He got his hand and slapped it again, then he grabbed both her cheeks and pinched. "Fuck!" she screamed. Jerimiah liked her dirty talk, he was now panting, his tongue hanging out.

"I bet you like feeling that Mexican fox dick in my white bate pussy, I bet its super tight down there." Rouge said. "It is!" Marshall yelled as his precum poured into her vagina. "Rouge, im going to!" "Do it! Fill me up you fucker!

I want your cum inside of me now! I want it to fill me up!" she yelled. As son as she said that, Jerimiahs' cum exploded inside of her, drowning his cock in her pussy. "FUCK!" Rouge screamed as her juices mixed in with his cum.

"OH GOD YES!" Jerimiah yelled.

He went and thrusted a little bit more, his dick throbbed inside of her as he stopped thrusting, his balls were covered in both of their cum. Rouge then pulled him out of her and laid next to him. "So, you were pretty good for a virgin."

She teased. "Thanks." Jerimiah blushed. She kissed his cheek, then said,

"You can have the Master Emerald after that, big boy." "Thank you, that's all I wanted anyway." Jerimiah chuckled.

"Your welcome, by the way, anytime you need a release, call me, ill give you one." She winked…

Next Day….

"I cant believe you got it back!" Said Knuckles as he looked at the huge, green emerald on its pedestal. "Yeah, I got it." Jerimiah said nervously rubbing the back of his head. "What did you do for it?" Knuckles asked. Jerimiah blushed. "Oh… Nothing…"


End file.
